When the scenes come falling down
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: James has heard that Teddy has feelings for him... Teddy/James


**When the scenes come falling down**

**A/N**: As I read the final Harry Potter book (it's been, what… two years or something? :-D) I really liked the idea of Teddy and James. And finally, I've written my first fic 'bout them! Yay me! This is nothing special really but… oh well. I usually use imperfect when I write stories but for some reason when I was writing this I suddenly realized that I was using present… But I think it kinda fits in this.

"James? What are you doing here?"  
The teenage boy shrugs and looks Teddy with a weird look on his face. "James, come on… Everything okay? You don't usually come here so suddenly." James sits down and stares at Teddy for a while before he gets up and starts to walk around in Teddy's apartment. "Alright… It's just that – well…" Teddy looks at his godfathers' son and tries to figure out what's wrong with him. Teddy knows that there is _something_ bothering James. He can tell since there wouldn't be no other reason why James would show up so suddenly without letting Teddy know he was coming, no other reason why James can't settle down and why he brushes his hair with his fingers and looks so confused and irritated.

Then James stops in front of Teddy and looks him in the eyes while he blurts out: "I heard that you have feelings for me." Teddy blinks once, twice. And he is very glad that he has learned to control his metamorphose. "Oh. From who?" James raises his eyebrow; he is observing Teddy's face, as if trying to find something that proves Teddy having feelings for James. "Well… From Lily." Teddy sighs. "James. You know Lily, course you do, she's your sister… And well. She's just like that, she – "  
"She's not a goddamn gossip, if that's what you wanna say!" Teddy once again proves that Weasley temperament truly flows in James very clearly. "No, I wasn't saying – " "Yea sure! I know Lily; she _never_ says anything about anyone if she isn't sure about it… But well, she tends to be wrong sometimes." Teddy nods and he's relieved. "And then Rose said the same thing. And I was thinking that… maybe it's true. Since she seems to realize, err, these things…" "James", Teddy says but suddenly he doesn't know what to say. "I'm really not – " For the third time James interrupts him by saying: "_But_ I still wasn't quite sure… I mean it didn't make sense at all! _You_ could have feelings for _me_… So damn bizarre…"

Teddy wants to escape. He doesn't want to stand there, looking at James' face which is suddenly all confused again. "Then, earlier today I was talking with Victoire – " It's Teddy's turn to interrupt James. "_Victoire?_ But she's in France, right…?" James snorts. "We're wizards, for god's sake! We talked through the floo. Anyways, she said that it's true. What Lily and Rosie and well, _fuck, _everyone have been saying." Teddy is silent. And so is James. Teddy doesn't want to say anything at all. "And you believe in her", Teddy finally breaks the silence and his throat feels dry. "I do. Bloody hell, Teddy… Victoire is the only fucking person who really knows you. Everything about you. So hell yea I believe in her when it's about you." Teddy bites his lip and realizes that James has a point. "I came here because I wanted to hear it from _you…_ so, do you have feelings for me or not?"

Teddy swallows as he looks James' demanding expression. It's one of those moments when you could hear a needle falling to the floor. But there are no needles. There's just James and Teddy and James' brown eyes and the clock that keeps on ticking painfully loudly. "I do", Teddy says and it's almost a whisper but James hears every single letter of it. James shakes his head and sits down. "Wow. I can't believe it…"  
It feels like an iron fist is tearing Teddy's chest apart. And it _hurts_ like hell. "I know… You're my godfather's son, so much younger than me, hell, you're just 16… I'm the idiot here, James. You don't have to think about this, just forget about this and let it be…"

Teddy feels empty. Everything he has built, every single scene has come falling down and he feels himself naked, he isn't sure how he should be. He has had those barriers for so long that he doesn't remember how to be without them. How he should act now that he has nothing to be kept secret from anyone else. And it seems that he failed anyways. Lily, Rosie, Victoire… Everyone? Everyone but James, the object of Teddy's feelings, the reason why he tried to hid them for so long.

"For fuck's sake! You _truly_ are an idiot, hell, why would I _forget and let it be_? I couldn't believe it because… I think I feel the same for you. Always felt."  
And that is when Teddy's world stops moving. Because _James_ _feeling the same way…_ It is impossible. It has to be a dream, just one of those hundreds and soon Teddy would wake up to reality… "James… You – you know what it means in this case? That I have… feelings for you?" James lets out a frustrated sound and brushes his hair with his fingers. "Teddy, stop being such an idiot, will you? I know bloody well what it means… Why does this has to be so hard? Damn it, do I have to show you or something…?"

Teddy doesn't get to give an answer for James because the next thing James does is that he grabs Teddy's neck and kisses him. Teddy suddenly forgets how to breathe. Because it is the clumsiest kiss Teddy has ever had. Because no one has kissed Teddy like that, with uncertainty, as if asking a question but still… With so much feeling. Because it _is_ James. Because _James is kissing Teddy._ "Get it now", James asks when they finally broke apart. Teddy hesitates a while before he answers: "I think I do… But maybe you should show me a little more? So that there's no misunderstandings…" James blinks few times and then his face melts into that grin Teddy _loves._

And when Teddy leans in to kiss James, he realizes that he is happy. That he has never been as happy as in the moment when James leans in too, when they're so close that Teddy can feel James' heartbeat. And Teddy is certain that he couldn't be happier as he is when he sees James' smile. And he smiles back.


End file.
